


The Car Won't Start

by seriousfic



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer absolutely did not bring Needy to a make-out spot to make-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Car Won't Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Today Porn Battle.

“Turn the engine on, will you? It’s freezing.”

 

Jennifer scratched at the ignition with her key, giving Needy a smile like ‘oh, you baby.’ Then it fell. “Car won’t start.”

 

Needy’s eyes popped. “What do you mean, ‘car won’t start?”

 

“ _The_ car will not start, if you want to be Grammar Hitler about it.”

 

Needy scowled so hard she had to adjust her glasses after. “Great.”

 

It’d been another Saturday evening, Jennifer dragging her to a party she didn’t really want to go to, but needing to make a stop beforehand. That it was to buy drugs from a guy who would meet them nearly at the town limit wasn’t something Jennifer cared to mention before they were on the road. Now they were halfway to the end of a gravel road, surrounded by creepy-ass trees, and the November chill was kicking in overtime.

 

“Well, call a mechanic!” Needy told the immobile Jennifer, her own cell phone still busted from Doug MacReedy sitting on it.

 

“And tell him what, that we wanted to go stargazing? It’s probably just the cold. My baby’ll start up fine in the morning.”

 

“I am _not_ staying out all night with you, especially not in your mom’s car!”

 

“Don’t be dense, Needs. Once my dealer gets here, we’ll catch a ride with him.”

 

Needy could’ve had a million objections to that, but she knew Jen’s dealer, and the only thing that pothead could possibly be a danger to was a bag of Cheetos. Still, she resolved to pout.

 

“It’s Shark Week, Jen. Shark Week. The only reason I came with you was because you promised Joe Milano was there and he thought I was hot.” Needy’s arms were crossed as she thought of Joe’s long, dark eyelashes.

 

“Well, no point in keeping you in the dark.” Jennifer reached into the backseat to pull up a blanket. “I might’ve exaggerated that.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Joe Milano may not have said _specifically_ that you were hot, but you _are_ hot and he likes girls, so… y’know, _logic_.”

 

Needy groaned inwardly, not so much mad with Jennifer as with herself for believing her. “I am not going to kiss a boy until I’m thirty. I’ll be like Tina Fey!”

 

“You’re not Tina Fey. For one thing, you’re blonde. That’s something!”

 

Needy felt a growl rumbling in her throat.

 

“C’mere.” Jennifer wrapped the blanket around herself and opened what was left up for Needy. “Let’s be Eskimos.”

 

Now actually letting out her frustration in a dull rattle, Needy let herself snuggle up across the console to Jennifer, not even counting ‘no stick shift’ as a blessing. Jennifer wrapped her up and hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek for good measure.

 

“It’s not so bad. Think of it like a camping trip. We get to cuddle up under the stars and get back to nature—“ A wolf howled in the distance. “Okay, you’re right, fuck that. But hey, Billy Kimble will be here soon.”

 

“If he hasn’t already forgotten about us to play Wii Tennis.”

 

Jennifer couldn’t argue with that, so she just kissed Needy again and said “I love you.”

 

“Quit it.”

 

“Fine. Don’t say it back. It’s okay to be afraid of your feelings.”

 

“I am not afraid of my feelings!” Needy gritted her teeth, tired of Jennifer’s usual bullshit. “I would _like_ to be feeling Joe Milano’s six-pack—“

 

“More like a four-pack,” Jennifer interrupted. “He’s been hitting the Oreos pretty hard.”

 

Needy groaned. Jennifer patted her on the head a little.

 

Needy considered slapping her hands away, but didn’t like the thought of both of them being pouty messes. She just wanted Jennifer to cheer her up a bit more.

 

“Am I pretty?” she asked leadingly.

 

“You’re, like, nine-tenths of me. Nine and three-quarters. Never get plastic surgery. If you had boobs, everyone would forget about me and elect you Queen Slut.”

 

Needy tried to resist growing a smile, but Jennifer nuzzled it out of her. “There it is! I cheered you up! Who’s your Biff? Who is it, c’mon, who?”

 

“You are,” Needy replied, but couldn’t help needling. “My B-F-F.”

 

“Why do you have to spell things out like some sort of foreign exchange student?” Jennifer pouted mockingly and rubbed her nose against Needy’s cheek a little. Some nights, she seemed frisky as a cat, just needing to touch and be touched. _Attention whore,_ Needy thought lovingly. “Hey,” Jennifer said, “still wanna make-out with someone?”

 

“Why? You just find a spare boy in your pocket?”

 

Jennifer ignored her. “We could make-out.”

 

“Unless there’s something you’re not telling me, I think you’re missing some of the requisite equipment.”

 

“We could improvise. I hear, like, all the chicks on Glee do it. And we’d be a lot hotter than them.”

 

“Jennifer, c’mon…”

 

“What? I’m serious.”

 

Needy stiffened a little in Jennifer’s grip, before elbowing her in the gut just a bit. “It’s not funny. I know you’re just going to lean in, open your mouth, then you’ll laugh and call me a fag.”

 

“I will not! For one thing, you’d be a rug-muncher, obviously, and for another… I mean… did I mention you’re nine-tenths as hot as me?”

 

“Nine and three-quarters.”

 

“Yes!” Jennifer enthused. “I stand by that. You’re hot and I’m hot, so… forget it, it’s a stupid idea.”

 

“You really wanna make out with me?”

 

“I said forget it.” Jennifer tightened her arms around Needy, but in a patently platonic way. “We’ll just get you to your party and find you your boy.”

 

“Jennifer,” Needy said softly, and could feel her weakening. Jennifer looked away. “Promise you won’t call me a rug-muncher?”

 

“I would never,” Jennifer insisted seriously, “unless it was really important.”

 

“How could it be really important?” Needy asked.

 

“I don’t know, like if we were on a secret mission and that were your codename!”

 

“Operation Lesbian Euphemism?”

 

“Show me your euphemism,” Jennifer said suavely, and kissed Needy.

 

Needy stopped thinking ‘Am I a lesbian?’ or ‘Is Jennifer a lesbian?’ and started thinking ‘Wow’ or ‘Wow!’ Whatever Jennifer’s experience with boys, it obviously paid off quite well when it came to girls. Needy just kissed her back, especially liking the way Jennifer pulled the blanket tight around the two of them. She even liked the way Jennifer held her face in her hands and kissed her slowly, like she was giving her a tutorial on exactly how to move her lips and tongue to not get spit everywhere. And Jennifer only laughed when Needy put her hand on her knee and squeezed it decadently; and then she only smiled as she took Needy’s hand and put it firmly on her breast.

 

That must’ve awoken something in Needy, because the next thing she knew she had Jennifer’s skirt pushed up and her panties pulled down, she was on the floor with the gas pedal pressed against her butt, and she was pretty sure she was eating Jennifer out. At least, she was licking something funny and Jennifer was moaning a lot, so she hoped she was eating her out.

 

Well, she _had_ to be eating Jennifer out, because whatever she was licking, it tasted _perfect_ , and what else could Jennifer be but perfect?

 

She didn’t realize Jennifer had come, but she must’ve, because suddenly Jennifer had a hand on her pigtail and was frantically pulling Needy up. “You wanna kill me?” she huffed, and Needy had a panicked moment of thinking you could actually die from… _that_ , before realizing Jen meant it in a good way.

 

“Sometimes,” Needy said, a touch too honestly, and Jennifer ruffled her hair out of its barrette.

 

“Try harder, baby.”

 

Then Jennifer slumped back in her seat and Needy stayed crouched between her legs, not sure quite what to do until headlights shone through the window. Needy poked her head up. It was a van, so that meant weed.

 

“ _Finally_.” Jennifer pulled her panties up. “You were a whole different orientation when we started waiting.”

 

“Ha ha,” Needy said dryly. She quickly slid into the passenger seat.

 

“Stay salty, Needs,” Jennifer said, all comforting. “I’m not the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. We’re definitely going to be having a lot more sleepovers now that I’ve weaned you off boys.”

 

“We’d better.” Needy just now realized that, as great as eating out Jennifer had been, she hadn’t exactly returned the favor.

 

Jennifer patted her on the thigh like she’d realized the same thing, and considered it just as much a disappointment. “Hey. I know I said I wouldn’t say it, but…” she grinned dazzlingly, “you so totally munched my rug, bitch.”


End file.
